


遗憾

by tnktf0218



Category: Emergency Interrogation Room, 緊急取調室
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:21:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24632221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tnktf0218/pseuds/tnktf0218
Relationships: Katsutoshi Kajiyama/Yukiko Makabe, 梶山勝利／真壁有希子





	遗憾

一

紧审到底是解散了。

内示公开了每个人的去向。小石川如愿调到了警察学校做校长，菱本则提前退休了，真壁和玉垣调到了警视厅新成立的审讯支援中心，梶山回到了搜查一课。那天晚上，几个人聚在居酒屋里一起喝酒。

真壁端着啤酒杯，皱着眉头盯着表面的泡沫，嘟着嘴抱怨：“真是的，还以为部长真的能保住紧审呢，哎，管理官说得对，不能对部长抱有太大希望。”

小玉依旧摆弄着他的手机，镜头对准了真壁：“管理官什么时候说过？”

“都这种时候了你就别拍拍拍了。”真壁回避了他的问题。

“那可不行，这可能是我最后一次有机会拍到证据了。”

“证据？什么证据？”

小玉手上不停，往旁边看了一眼：“让老春和老菱请我喝酒的证据。”

“什么嘛，闹了半天你们三个人也有秘密。”

“也？”小玉敏感地抓住了真壁话里的关键字，“莫非你和管理官……”

“喂！”

“好啦，小玉，别惹真壁了，”小石川小口小口地喝着啤酒，“别忘了以后真壁就是你的上司了，要小心不能得罪哦。”

听了这番话，真壁不好意思起来：“总觉得心里不是滋味，明明老春和老菱都比我更有资历……再说，我也没有心理准备要当什么负责人……”

“嘛，终于能退休了也挺好的，有空的时候还可以去找善哥一起下下将棋。在紧审动不动就要熬夜通宵，老头子年纪大了，身体吃不消了。再说，老春前几天不是还说想去警察学校当校长吗。”

“是啊，愿望实现了我很开心，毕竟我们两个是真的年纪大了嘛。倒是管理官重新回到一课，很让人惊讶。”

“是啊，我还以为他肯定会直接成为新部门的负责人，结果事到临头竟然跑掉了。喂，你说话呀？”真壁用胳膊肘捅了捅旁边的梶山。

一直沉默着喝酒的梶山抬起头，嘴里还有半口啤酒，含糊不清地嗯了一声。

小石川笑道：“管理官今晚一直在发呆呢，想必是因为太难过了。今后大家也不能再天天见面了，不知道什么时候还能像今天这样坐在一起喝酒。”

梶山看了一眼真壁，没有吭声。

气氛突然低沉了下来。

“别这样说嘛！”真壁拍拍手，想要活跃气氛，却不知道该说什么。

梶山这时突然开口，宽慰道：“大家各自都开拓了新的道路，也许是一件好事。至于一起喝酒的机会，总会再有的。”他话音刚落，渡边和监物就进了包厢。监物一露脸就大声嚷嚷着：“你们可真不够意思，又不等我们就提前开始了。”

真壁呛他：“等你们干嘛。”两人像往常一样你一句我一句地斗起嘴来，感伤的气氛总算少了大半。

渡边敬了一杯酒：“真壁姐，恭喜你升职！还有，也恭喜管理官！”

“恭喜他干嘛？”

“啊，你们都不知道嘛，管理官重回一课，是因为部长想培养他接班一课课长，大家都在传呢。”监物来了兴致，探着脑袋小声地八卦。

大家不约而同地发出了一声：“诶……”

“而且本来是要把管理官调去当审讯支援中心的负责人，结果管理官主动要求回到一线，负责人就变成真壁了。”

“诶？”

真壁依旧是平常的嘲讽语气：“嘛，那还真是恭喜管理官了，努力了这么多年，终于成功爬上去了。”

梶山假装没有听出她口吻里的不满，举起酒杯示意：“多亏了大家的支持。”

老春若有所思：“不过，竟然是管理官主动要求调回一课的，真是没想到啊。”

真壁道：“有什么没想到的，看到课长的位置在等着，当然就屁颠屁颠地回去了呗。”

“我本来就不擅长审讯，”梶山耐心地解释，“紧审的审讯大多数是靠各位完成的。论审讯能力，我不如各位，想了想还是回到一线更自在一些。而且，真壁在紧审的表现也很受部长认可，她一定能胜任负责人的工作。”

真壁脱口而出：“这种时候还说这个干嘛，不擅长审讯你不也做了这么多年紧审的负责人嘛！”

这下谁都看出来真壁心里有气了。

包厢安静了一瞬。下一秒，大家有默契地聊起了别的话题，谈话声热闹地响起，只有梶山和真壁两个人没有说话。真壁有些后悔，不该把部门最后的聚餐搞成这个样子，但她却压不住心里的气恼。

不该这样的。梶山要升职了，自己也要升职了。她安慰自己，是好事。

二

真壁本来不想和梶山一起回家的。她可以找到好多正当理由拒绝和他同行，但最后还是臭着脸和他肩并肩走在了回去的路上。

梶山侧过脸看了看她的表情：“还在生气？”

真壁气冲冲地应了一句：“我有什么好气的？”

“审讯支援中心是个好地方，虽然现在刚刚成立，但上面很重视，能做那里的负责人挺好的。”

“那可真是谢谢您了。要是你不调到一线，负责人的位置肯定轮不到我吧。”

“真壁，别闹脾气了。工作上的事，没有办法的。”

“怎么没有办法？部长不是听了你的话，还要培养你当课长，我看，你办法挺多的。”

梶山一时语塞，半晌，小心问道：“你嫉妒了？”

他明知真壁到底在为了什么生气，却没办法问出口，搜肠刮肚只找了这样蹩脚的说辞。

真壁气笑了：“我为什么要嫉妒？终于不用给一个成天看上面脸色的人当部下了，我心里开心得很！”

说什么一起面对犯罪嫌疑人很高兴，结果还不是放弃和她一起工作的机会，说走就走。人往高处走，这是人之常情，她是理解的。但唯独对梶山，这种理解变成了莫名其妙的怒气。要是放在几年前，听到这样的消息，她大概会一边在嘴上挖苦他，一边又在心里默默恭喜他吧。现在的自己，怎么变成了这个样子呢。

“真壁……”梶山深吸了一口气，“虽然我们以后不能在一起工作了，但是，但是我们的关系是不会变的……”

她反问道：“我们是什么关系？”

“我……”梶山的手轻轻地握住了她的小指。他握得很轻很轻，仿佛只是一种试探，只要真壁有所回应就会整个牢牢地牵住她的手；又仿佛只是一种无心之举，下一秒就会立刻把手松开。

真壁望向他的眼睛，心跳突然变得剧烈起来。她立刻预料到了下一秒他想要说什么，因为她从那双眼睛里看到了爱慕，还有胆怯，像那只把她的小指弄得有些痒的粗糙手掌一样的胆怯。

鬼使神差地，真壁把自己的小指抽了出来，动作干脆利落。她恼他偷偷离开自己去了一课，连带着恼他现在的胆怯和犹豫。

她只是赌气而已。

但下一秒，梶山的手没有再靠过来。他脚步的节奏不变，仿佛什么也没有发生。

“我们是什么关系，你还没回答我呢。”

梶山冷静地说道：“我们是二十多年的好朋友，这件事，无论在不在一起工作，都不会变的。所以，你以后有什么问题，都可以随时找我帮忙。”

巨大的失落向真壁袭来：“你想要说的只有这些？”

“嗯，我答应过匡的。”

那双眼睛重新变得安静而没有波澜，再也没有之前种种复杂的情绪。

失落变回了气恼。走在她旁边的这个男人，一边在山上说着模棱两可的表白，一边又背着她放弃了和她一起工作的机会；一边想要牵她的手，一边又能神色如常地说他们只是好朋友。

真壁报复般地问道：“那么，无论什么时候，我们的友谊都是不会变的，对吧？”

“嗯。”

“我们会是一辈子的好朋友吧？”

他只是点点头，没有说话，路灯昏黄的光映在他的脸上。而她紧紧盯着他的表情，终于捕捉到那一闪而过的痛苦神色。

到了分别的时候，她看到他的眼眶微微泛红。大概是今晚酒喝得太多，人容易犯困，何况夜风又吹得这么狠。

“以后不能常常见面了，”他说，“刚成立的部门开展工作总会遇到些困难，别急躁。以后也是领导了，别老跟部长对着干。碰到什么解决不了的事，就来找我。”

真壁说话还带着刺：“你去了一线，怕是忙得没时间理我。”

梶山眼神闪烁了一下，勉强笑道：“这点时间我还是有的。”

“好啦！啰里啰唆的。”真壁转过身，头也不回地走了。她能感受到梶山的目光在追随着自己。她感到难过和后悔，不该把手抽回来的，不该堵住他本来想说的话，不该故意说什么“一辈子的好朋友”，但是……

梶山也不应该。

三

虽然同在一课，但真壁很少和梶山见面。他回了一线，工作很忙，时常出外勤。他偶尔会发短信问她近况，但她总是隔了很长时间才敷衍而简短地回复他。新部门成立有很多复杂的事务要处理，她做得手忙脚乱，出了不少纰漏，总是被磐城部长批评。以前她只要一门心思做好审讯工作就可以了，现在才发现做一个部门的领导，并不是容易的事情。她这时总是想起梶山，想到当年紧审刚成立的时候，他一定也是很辛苦地工作，还想到因为他的辛苦，她和其他人才能相对轻松一点。也难怪部长总是对着她摇头叹气地说着不行不行，如果换成梶山来做这些事，一定会比她更快更好地上手吧。

又一次加班到深夜的时候，真壁在警视厅楼下的咖啡厅里碰到了梶山。他一脸疲惫地坐在那里，黑眼圈很重。看到她，他站起身，冲她招了招手。他手边正好摆着两罐咖啡，就像是早已准备好了一样，他递给她一罐。

真壁喝着咖啡，看着坐在对面的梶山，又看看窗外霓虹闪烁的夜色，恍惚间回到了在紧审工作的那些深夜。她和梶山也是这样，梶山买好咖啡给她，有时他们聊几句案子，有时不说话，只是坐着。如果她先走了，梶山会帮她把易拉罐丢掉。

沉浸在回忆里的真壁慢慢啜饮着咖啡，梶山先打开了话匣：“我都听说了，成立一个新部门本来就不容易，别太逼自己，慢慢来。”

“我当然知道了。虽然刚开始有些困难，但是后面都会步入正轨的。”

梶山笑了：“说得这么轻松，小心让人看笑话。”

“切，你还是管好你自己吧。在一线工作真是辛苦啊，你都已经这个年纪了，还要跑现场吗？”

“喂，我也只比你大一岁而已。我都这个年纪了，那你也是这个年纪了。”

“总之，”真壁敲敲桌子，“要小心。”

梶山点头，掏出了一个笔记本递给她：“这是当初紧审刚成立的时候我总结的一些工作笔记，你拿着，也许有用得上的地方。”

真壁接过来，翻开看了看，撇了撇嘴：“好丑的字。”

“哪里丑了，不要还我。”梶山伸手去抢，被真壁灵活地躲开，“送人的东西还想要回去，也不害臊。”

“你不会是为了给我这个，特意在这里等我吧。”

“怎么会，刚刚结束一个任务，来这里休息一下而已。”

“那你还随身带着这个本子？”

“……碰巧带着。”

真壁懒得揭穿他，两人就像以前一样，默默地喝着咖啡。

“我先走了，回去继续工作。”真壁站起来，指了指空咖啡罐，示意梶山一会儿帮她扔掉。

“部长的脾气其实挺好摸透的，时间长了你就知道了。还有，别老和他顶嘴。”

真壁一边头也不回地走，一边冲他摆摆手。

梶山给她的本子确实帮了她不少忙。上面写了很多细节是她从来没想过的，照着做了之后，工作确实顺利了很多，挑三拣四的部长也和蔼了不少。

“真壁，努力做还是能做好的嘛。当时梶山向我担保你能胜任的时候，我还不信。看来，是我低估了你的能力。”

偶尔被部长夸，真壁鸡皮疙瘩都要起来了，但她还是装模作样地谦虚了一句：“哪里哪里，我还差得远。”

“审讯支援中心差点就损失了一个人才，”部长显然还没有感慨完，“本来是打算让梶山和玉垣留下，把你调回SIT。多亏了梶山据理力争，说你更适合这边的工作，果然没错啊。”

“什么？原本要把我调回SIT？”

“怎么，你想要再回去？现在你在审讯支援中心不是也做得挺好的嘛。SIT的工作又危险又累，我想梶山也是出于这个考虑，才建议让你顶替他的位置。不过，他现在在一课做得也不错……”

部长还在絮絮叨叨说些什么，真壁已经听不进去了。不是梶山放弃了和她一起工作的机会，而是他们本来就不可能在同一个部门。她后悔那个夜晚对梶山发脾气。她也明白，以梶山的性格，是绝不可能开口向她解释，“这样做都是为了你”。

出了部长的办公室，她立刻给梶山打了电话，但他没有接。当天夜里，他才回了她一个电话：“有什么事？今天有外勤。”

“对不起。”

梶山吓了一跳：“为什么突然道歉？”

“原本我是要被调到SIT的吧？”

梶山沉默了一会儿才答她：“我不知道，这是上面决定的事情……”

真壁没有再继续这个话题，她又问：“那天晚上，你原本打算对我说什么？”

“哪天？”

“紧审最后一次聚餐的那天。”

“我该说的都已经说了。”

“不，你还有话没有说。”

“真壁……”

“你说吧。”

她本想告诉他，那天她并非拒绝，只是生气，但说出来只会让双方都尴尬。

梶山最后还是这样回答：“真壁，我认真想过了，你是对的。我们是一辈子的好朋友。”

真壁感到泪水要冲出眼眶了：“你为什么……”

“我们是刑警，不是吗。我现在又调到了一线，不知道什么时候就会受伤、就会丢掉性命。你看，各自的工作忙起来，我们已经连见面都很困难了，做好朋友不是更好吗？”

“你在哪里，我们见面聊。”

他那边传来一阵嘈杂，警笛和人声混合在一起：“抱歉，我得挂了。”

真壁的心情从未如此苦涩，她突然明白了时机的重要。也许只有在那个夜晚，梶山才会终于“昏了头”，鼓起勇气对她表露爱意，借着酒劲、离别的伤感还有夜风的吹拂，倾吐他内心的真正想法。

但她阻止了他。她对他将要说的话心知肚明，却把那些话扼杀在了萌芽之中。

结果，那些话梶山再也说不出口了，过分清醒的梶山、过分胆怯的梶山，把那些话埋在了那个夜晚。即便是真壁，也再也无法把它们挖出来了。

四

那次之后，真壁再也没提过那个夜晚的事情。他们还是好朋友，梶山还是会给她发短信，她回得还是那么敷衍。极少数的几次他们在咖啡厅里碰到，会随便聊上几句，接着梶山会习惯性地替她扔掉易拉罐。每一次见面的时候梶山都很疲惫，但这也说明他离搜查一课课长的位置越来越近了。两个人的工作都很忙，不可能抽出时间来特意见面，也不可能再在一个居酒屋里喝酒了。

真壁想，梶山是对的。

她想起他的时候，情绪依然十分复杂，但她想，只要时间足够，总会过去的。什么都会过去，她和梶山都是如此，所以大可不必后悔。一辈子有梶山这样可靠的朋友不是也挺好的？就这样从来没有开始就立刻结束了，不是也挺好的？

梶山应该也是这样想的吧。他那么圆滑世故会做人，应该比她更早就开始学着放下了。又或者，他其实从没有那样想过，是她自作多情。毕竟他对着她总是那么犹豫着，犹豫着。

接着她就得知了梶山出事的消息。

梶山赤身裸体地躺在台子上，身上盖着白布。这是她第二次见到这样的场景，上一次是匡。她故作镇定地掀开盖在他脸上的白布，手却在微微颤抖。他的头发长了，微微卷曲着。他们上次见面是什么时候，真壁已经不记得了，但总归是很久以前，因为这张脸比她印象中要消瘦很多，脸上的胡茬没有刮干净，一看就是洗漱的时候太过匆忙。他闭着眼睛，神态安详，脸色苍白得仿佛一张纸。

“他真的不会醒过来了吗？”

她脱口而出这句话，接着觉得自己好笑。他当然不会再醒过来了，所以看到他裸露的锁骨和肩膀，也不需要担心他是不是会觉得冷。

年轻的警察在一旁哭着对她讲述他出事的经过，说什么“都是我的错”，她只是对他摇摇头。梶山要求调回一线的时候，就已经预想过这样的结局。她知道梶山在一线，也有这样的心理准备。更何况，不管是谁的错，他都不会醒过来了。

她的大脑一片空白，渐渐也听不到旁边的人说什么了，耳边是单调的白噪音，一直一直响着。梶山的手虚握在一旁，她把小指轻轻伸了进去，就好像那个夜晚。

但他的手太冰凉了，不是记忆中温热而又微微有些痒的感觉，她把小指轻轻贴在他的手掌里，只感觉得到寒冷。

她又盯着他的脸望了半晌，伸出手却还是放下了。

“不是想往上爬嘛，我还等着看你当上警视总监呢。”她的声音异常沙哑。

“为什么，要特意通知我呢？”明明她和梶山没有亲属关系，只是朋友而已。

年轻的警察把梶山的钱夹递给她。她半信半疑地打开，发现透明夹层里装了一张她的证件照。

“一起出任务的时候，他经常偷偷看着钱夹里面发呆。他出事之后我才知道是你的照片。所以我想，也许你们……”

真壁笑笑：“我们只是好朋友。”

是那种连一张她的日常照片都没有，又不好意思开口找她要，于是不知道从哪里偷偷摸摸拿到了一张她的证件照，放在钱夹里默默看着的好朋友。细想想，他们两个人单独在一起的合影，好像也没有照过。

说好了要做她一辈子的好朋友，结果也没有做到。

那天晚上，她一个人走在回家的路上。夜风还是那么凉，路灯昏黄的光把她的影子拉得老长。这条路她无数次和梶山一起走过。她想，他很久都没有送她回家了。

以后也不会再送她回家了。


End file.
